


King Size

by The_Alias (Artemis_Day)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Camping, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Sharing a Bed, developing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/The_Alias
Summary: Of course, there's always just one bed...





	King Size

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for thewriterandthewitch.

It was Tony’s idea to go camping, and it was Tony’s idea that Loki and Jane share a tent. Therefore, if one of them mysteriously disappeared, all blame and monetary compensation could be placed squarely on his shoulders. Tony accepted those terms without question and happily pointed Jane to her assigned tent. 

Thankfully, since he was a billionaire and unafraid to show it, said ‘tent’ was really a two-story bungalow which somehow only had one bedroom. It was like the big SOB had planned this from the start.

“I’m taking the bed,” Jane announced as soon as they walked in the front door. 

Loki raised an eyebrow. “And I am to sleep where?”

“The roof for all I care. Maybe you’ll even fall off.”

“You can’t banish me, my dear.”

“Oh no?”

“It’s my bed, too.”

“Actually, it’s Tony’s bed. He’s just letting us borrow it.”

“Have you considered there’s a reason why he gave us a single bed?”

“I’m trying not to.” Jane ran her hands over her face, scratching herself like it would rouse her from this awful dream. “Fine. If you want the bed so much, I’ll sleep out here.”

“Are you sure?” Loki eyed the massive couch by the fireplace. “It doesn’t look so comfortable.”

“I slept on a dollar store foam mattress in the desert for over a year. I can handle a couch for two nights.”

She dropped her things next to the window and flopped down on the couch, covering her face with a throw pillow. Loki waited to see if she’d get up. He'd know she wasn’t asleep no matter how hard she tried.

“Very well,” he said, and almost sounded sad about it. “I will be upstairs if you change your mind.”

When Jane woke up the next morning, she was far warmer and more comfortable than when she’d finally fallen asleep. A king-size bed surrounded her. No one else was in the bedroom. Going downstairs, the first thing she saw was Loki’s feet hanging off the couch. 

_‘Maybe he’s not so bad,’_ said a weird and random voice in her head she’d never heard before. 

She hoped she’d never hear it again.

But she probably would.


End file.
